Pop Fizz's Truck Fun: A Bond Between Gremlin and Truck
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Pop Fizz and Spitfire are performing their weekly engine inspection on Pop Fizz's truck, but Pop Fizz is more focused on being such a perverted little gremlin and flooring the gas pedal to pay any attention to what Spitfire is yapping about. However, once in the driver's seat, Pop Fizz gets his fun and gets to have another date with the gas pedal and sadly the brake too. ;)


**Hey guys. I wrote this story based on a dream I had with Pop Fizz and wow, it was such a hot and crazy dream. Pop Fizz, his cute butt, and him driving his truck just make everything perfect for me. I don't know why, but Pop Fizz driving is always such a relaxing and beautiful thought. And it mixes him with my love for pedal pumping! Hope you guys enjoy this story! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers! This story is a birthday present to my good friend Cartoonerator, so I hope you enjoy your gift from me and have a Happy Birthday, my amazing fox! :)**

* * *

 **~Pop Fizz's Truck Fun: A Bond Between Gremlin and Truck~**

It was that time to check Pop Fizz's truck. The adorable and insane gremlin popped the hood of his truck to have a look at his engine, with his fiery and lead footed flame spirit boyfriend by his side. If only Spitfire would start touching his cute butt, then it would truly be a party to even check on his truck, but the flame spirit seemed to not be interested.

"Think again, my soda loving dude." Spitfire whispered seductively into the excited gremlin's cute ear, causing Pop Fizz to let out a hot moan as he felt his cute butt being squeezed.

The more intimate they got, the more in tune they both became with each other and it was almost as if they could read each other's minds now, though Spitfire was definitely not going to be reading Pop Fizz's screwed up mind anytime soon. Of course, Spitfire himself was definitely screwed him since he's had sex with the gremlin over three hundred times and counting now. Pop Fizz was so insane to satisfy.

"Oh fuck yeah... That's the good butt squeezing right there!" Pop Fizz moaned out, giggling cutely and letting out such a sexy purr for his amused and happy flame spirit boyfriend. "Yeah, touch that sexy blue butt of mine and make it nice and hot!"

"It's already hot to begin with. I can't make it too hot." Spitfire remarked playfully, teasing Pop Fizz and squeezing his cute butt even harder, before grabbing the adorable gremlin's furry blue right butt cheek and squeezing it firmly.

The butt talk was the ultimate turn on. Spitfire had mastered the art squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt and in some twisted way, he was master of the sexy blue butt. He was the only one who got to pound this precious butt, the only one to scrub it in the showers, the only one who got to inhale the gas it let out, the only one who got to love this butt. Pop Fizz's blue butt has chosen him to master it and master it he has in more ways than one.

The seductive flame spirit wraps his fiery tail around the now horny gremlin's furry waist and pulls him into such a hot kiss, which Pop Fizz gleefully returned tenfold and with plenty of wet tongue. The kissing added onto the massive turn on and Spitfire squeezed Pop Fizz's cute butt even harder and harder, till he squeezed his cute butt so hard, Pop Fizz let out such a happy roar and farted on the flame spirit, causing a massive explosion and covering them with soot and ash.

The two lovers busted out laughing for a couple of seconds, before Spitfire grabbed a couple towels and cleaned the soot and ash off them. Pop Fizz always knew the best time to unleash his gas and it always made the insane and weird critter even more adorable than he already was.

"Come, almighty King of Farts and Sex, we ought check on the truck now." Spitfire remarked, humoring his lover and putting him down on the ground. "Hmm. What do you think, Pop Fizz? Does it look good?" He asked, knowing the gremlin would be totally clueless on this subject.

Pop Fizz sits his sexy blue butt down on the grassy ground and lets out another stinky and loud fart, killing the grass around him. He starts rubbing his furry head and lowers his blue ears and tried to act like he was concentrated on the engine, though he would often stare at Spitfire's fiery package. He didn't have a clue how the darn thing functions, yet he gave him a cute nod and giggle. In reality, the only thing that looked good was Spitfire's fiery dick deep inside big furry blue ass fucking the shit out of him.

Spitfire smiled and looked around at the engine, till he saw the corner of the truck that needed soda. "Ugh. The truck needs soda!" The flame spirit responded with, removing the cover and pouring some soda inside. Pop Fizz then hugged Spitfire from behind and began rubbing his furry crotch against the excited flame spirit, arousing both of them to no end and stuck his cute tongue out.

"You want some soda too? Hehe of course, here you go, dude." Spitfire replied with a smirk on his face.

Spitfire forms a bowl with his fiery and rocky hands and spits some soda into it, as the head from his fiery fingers made it nice and hot. The fiery soda bowl got moved to the seemingly thirsty gremlin, only for Pop Fizz to release him from the hug and runs over to the fiery soda bowl, licking the bowl clean and licking the flame spirit's fiery fingers sexually, as Spitfire smiled at his naughty gremlin boyfriend.

"You can't play innocent with me, Pop Fizz. I knew you're as fucked up as I am." Spitfire replied, playfully glaring at Pop Fizz and giving the horny gremlin's sexy blue butt another loving squeeze. "Now how bout it? You ready to start this baby up?"

"You bet your hot fiery blue dick, Spitfire! I'm fucking ready for this! HAHAHA" Pop Fizz bellowed and beats his furry chest like an ape does, knowing he was ready to drive his special truck again.

Spitfire closed the hood, then winked playfully at him and Pop Fizz jumped up and kissed the fiery flame spirit hard and deep. Spitfire moaned and squeezed Pop Fizz's sexy and perfect blue butt some more, until they parted and both moved to the doors of the truck, opening both of them at the same time.

Pop Fizz was in the driver's seat while Spitfire was in the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt for safety reasons. Pop Fizz grabbed the key in the ignition and turns all the way to the start position, the engine igniting with a roar of a dragon. The sound of the truck always brought on a new level of insanity to Pop Fizz and each time he drove it, he felt like he bonded to the truck more and more.

"Ugh, Spitfire. Whenever I hear the arousing roar of the engine, I picture my truck as if it's become a monster. A greedy and horny monster, hungry for the street and my big blue butt and cute furry feet. But it's unable to move on it's own and it needs a master that shows him the way. And that master is me with my gassy butt and furry clawed feet! Every twist of the wheel, every shift into gear, every push of the pedals, bonds me to this monster. We become one when together. I am the driver, he is the steed and the streets are our playground!" Pop Fizz roared insanely and laughed maniacally. "HAHAHA! We are Pop Fizz and Berserker Pickup, masters of the road!"

"Pop Fizz, you're doing your crazy speeches again about your truck." Spitfire replied, laughing a little bit at how much of a maniac his boyfriend truly is and just how adorable Pop Fizz is with his truck. "Definitely need to get you some therapy."

"Sorry about that. Was caught up in my moment again, huh? AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz groaned and snarled cutely, putting his furry gloved hands on the steering wheel and moving his furry feet down onto the brake and gas pedals. It was time they got things started now. "And fuck therapy."

"Dude, it's alright. Now then, let's get started. You know what to do." Spitfire responded, seeing Pop Fizz in the driver's seat was literally the hottest sight in the universe and what happens now might make him go supernova.

Pop Fizz looked downwards into the floorboard of his truck, catching sight of the brake and gas pedals, neither of his furry feet touching them. He giggled and placed his left furry foot onto the floorboard and kept it there, while simultaneously moving his right furry foot down onto the gas pedal, but making sure not to accidently push on it in the slightest.

The feeling of just having his furry foot on the gas pedal aroused the horny gremlin to no end. He always got the biggest kind of erection from stepping on the gas pedal and he couldn't count the amount of times he's unleashed his orgasm during his numerous pedal pumping escapades from pumping the gas, flooding the engine, cranking the truck constantly to his heart's content.

The source of his sexual fetish was born long ago when he was a child. Thanks to Spitfire, he had recovered all of his memories and his memories of his former identity and what his original true form was and one of his many sexual fetishes was born when he was only a human...

* * *

 _Flashback begins..._

 _Pop Fizz had discovered his cranking and pedal pumping fetish back when he was around seven years old. One morning in November of 1977, hid dad had left the house for work. He drove around in an old 1960s Ford truck. When he hopped in the driver's seat and attempted to get it started, it wouldn't turn over. Pop Fizz was dead in his sleep and suddenly he awoke breathing heavily and his heart pounding like crazy, sporting a massive case of morning wood. He got out of bed and raced to his window, which faced the street where his dad's truck was parked._

 _When he peaked out of the blinds, he could see the truck bouncing up and down and his dad inside pumping the shit out of it trying desperately to get it to turn over. Pop Fizz thinks he was flooding it like crazy because all he could see was smoke coming from the tailpipe and the smell of raw gasoline._

 _After about twenty minutes of doing it, his dad got out of the truck and came back inside the house. Pop Fizz raced back to bed and threw the covers back over himself, making it like he was still sleeping and keeping his erection hidden carefully. His dad then went to wake his mom to take him to work. After his mom got dressed and got in her car with his dad, Pop Fizz jumped out of bed and watched from the window as they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street out of sight._

 _Now, Pop Fizz knew his mom would be gone for close to an hour, so he dressed himself up and put his black cowboy boots on and left his room. To his surprise, his dad had left the truck keys on the kitchen table._

 _So, in the darkness of early dawn, Pop Fizz went outside with the keys firmly clenched in his right hand and approached the truck. His heart was racing like crazy and so was his throbbing dick and he was nervous and shaking. His dad never locked the truck so he already knew it was open. He got on the truck and the door creaked as he slowly opened it._

 _Pop Fizz sat on the old worn driver's seat and quietly closed the door as to not draw attention to himself from pesky neighbors. He put the key in the ignition and turned the key so that the lights on the dash lit up. He then turned the key some more and the engine started cranking. He turned it for only a second then looked around to see if anyone was in slight and thankfully nobody was. He was all alone._

 _The second time Pop Fizz turned the key longer, stopped and looked around and fortunately nobody was around. The neighborhood was completely silent except for him._

 _Pop Fizz knew he was going to have fun and maybe even rub one out too. He turned the key again and the engine just cranked and cranked. It must have been trying to clear because it sounded different now then when his dad was trying it. It was coughing once in a while like it wanted to kick over, but wouldn't._

 _Pop Fizz placed his foot down on the gas pedal and stepped gently on the gas pedal, surprised that he can even reach the pedals and the engine continues to cough and crank, but refused to start. He then decided to do what his dad was doing by pumping the gas like crazy. So, he pumped the gas pedal like crazy and pumped it really fast. Faster and faster he pumped the gas while turning the key and it just cranked and cranked and coughed and coughed like it wanted to turn over, but it still wouldn't._

 _Pop Fizz pumped the gas as fast as he could and then started stomping the gas pedal to the floor harder and harder and it still cranked and coughed but wouldn't turn over. He could smell the raw gas fumes filling up the cab inside and the smell was overwhelming, till he finally blew his load in his blue jeans. He finally stopped when he realized he unleashed his climax in his pants. Good thing, he tucked his pant legs into his boots, otherwise he'd be cleaning up a huge mess._

 _After about forty minutes of pedal pumping fun and three more climaxes and one epic masturbation, Pop Fizz left the van and returned to the house. He was so excited and both his heart and dick were racing so fast that he couldn't think about going back to sleep now. He took off his clothes and messy boots and jumped back into bed and laid there contemplating what had just happened and wondering why it made his dick so hard. He guess the rest is history though._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

The feeling of just stepping on the gas pedal almost made Pop Fizz want to cum now. Both Pop Fizz and Spitfire looked at each other, both of them entranced by the beautiful sound of the truck's roaring engine, with Pop Fizz already having a massive erection that's already pouring pre cum into the floorboard and staining the black leather seats with his blue love juice.

"This baby seems to run smooth and round. Now Pop Fizz give me some gas." Spitfire responded, laying back into the comfy leather seat and taking the time to relax for a few minutes.

But Pop Fizz wanted to play with his boyfriend. So, instead of hitting the gas pedal as instructed to, he grunted and lifted his furry leg up, and unleashes such a horrifying, putrid and disgusting stinky fart that engulfed the whole truck and once the methane gas came into contact with Spitfire's blue flames, it engulfed both lovers in a fiery explosions and left both of them covered in soot and smoke.

Before Spitfire could say anything, Pop Fizz giggled and slammed his furry foot down on the gas pedal, causing the engine to rev loudly. But it wasn't enough for Pop Fizz. He pushed the gas pedal all the way to fucking floorboard, as the gas pedal itself vibrated a little under his furry foot and the truck made such a roaring and screeching noise, with him nearly blowing the engine up.

Spitfire smiled happily and wagged his fiery tail at Pop Fizz being his usual lead footed insane self and saw the everything was running perfectly, except Pop Fizz was pushing the truck to it's limits already.

"Alright, Pop Fizz, that's enough now. You can do the brakes now, dude." Spitfire replied, brushing the ash and soot off his fiery boot and waiting for Pop Fizz to step on the brake.

Pop Fizz took his right furry foot off the gas, but he didn't move it to the brake. He had such an undying hatred for the brakes. He always hated stopping, the brake pedal was the worse thing to ever come from driving. The fat brake pedal wasn't nearly as attractive compared to the gas pedal, it only made his truck decelerate and come to a stop. Just stepping on the brakes put the horny gremlin in such a pissed off mode. He fucking hates the brakes so much. It was also the perfect boner killer and gave Pop Fizz the unfortunate case of flaccid penis.

Despite, his burning hated for the brakes, it was part of the test. With a sad sigh and angry growl, he removed his furry foot from the gas pedal and his vision now shifted over to the brake pedal. Pop Fizz's cute yellow eyes narrowed as he looked at it. It was so fat and unattractive to him. Spitfire unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the truck, slithering over to the back of the truck and looked at the brake lights.

"Alright, now the brakes, Pop Fizz. Come on, I know you can do it!" Spitfire shouted in an encouraging tone of voice, cheering his horny furry boyfriend on to hit the brakes.

Pop Fizz growled angrily and pushes his furry foot down onto the brake pedal, while letting out a really wet and nasty fart in the driver's seat. He pushed his furry foot down hard on the brake pedal, but sadly it made his once throbbing and veiny blue gremlin penis go flaccid as he pushed the brake pedal down all the way to the floor. At the back of the truck, the brake lights lit up and Spitfire smiled, as he slithers back to the truck and gets back inside the passenger seat.

"You did it, Pop Fizz! You hit the brakes! Awesome job, dude!" Spitfire said, noticing that his horny boyfriend was relived to be done with the brakes at last. Truly the brakes were such a dreadful foot pedal.

With a sigh of relief, Pop Fizz removed his furry foot from the brake pedal and starts stomping hard on the gas pedal, his gremlin penis growing diamond fucking hard once more. Spitfire smiled warmly and leaned in closer and captured the horny gremlin in a hot and passionate wet kiss and gave Pop Fizz's throbbing gremlin penis a teasing little squeeze and then squeezes his cute butt some more.

Spitfire closed the door and puts on his seatbelt, though Pop Fizz didn't need one. With all the functions finished and the truck fully working, it was time for them to have some fun on the road and maybe some sex in the truck later on and he didn't even mind washing it with Pop Fizz when they would have sex.

"Alright, Pop Fizz, time to go now!" Spitfire shouted happily, squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt even more and rubs his cute butt lovingly. "But before we get driving, I've got a present for you."

"A present? For me? Oooh, what is it?" Pop Fizz asked happily, his cute butt bouncing around in the driver's seat and his happiness in his heart just exploding and his dick was ready to unleash his load.

Spitfire didn't say anything, instead he brought out a rather large shoebox and handed it to Pop Fizz. Spitfire got him shoes? Wait, this seems different than shoes. The curious gremlin opened the box and to his surprise it wasn't shoes, it was a brand new pair of black cowboy boots. The boots looked like the same ones he wore in his previous life.

"Aw, Spitfire, I love them! Thank you!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, removing his brown boots and putting on his cowboy boots. They felt so comfy and his furry feet were loving them, as he wiggles his furry toes in them.

"You're welcome, dude. And you look hot in them." Spitfire replied in a naughty tone, squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt some more and wolf whistling at the gremlin's boots. "Now pound that pedal!"

Pop Fizz giggled and grabs the gearshift and shifts the truck into drive and steps hard on the gas pedal in his new boots. He grinned lewdly and tightly gripped the steering wheel and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, with the gas pedal vibrating under the might of his black heeled boot. And with an uproar, the beautiful and magical Ford F-150 speeds down the open road and running down some Trolls and Greebles along the way.

Even with the seatbelt on, Spitfire moved into the driver's seat with Pop Fizz and snuggled up to his horny and lead footed lover, both of them seeing the landscape and carnage they're causing through the windshield. He looks down and sees the gas pedal vibrating under the might of Pop Fizz's black boot and squeezes the horny gremlin's cute butt harder.

The gas pedal was completely submissive under the rule of it's horny and furry master. The truck is Pop Fizz's monster and he's the master of his monster truck. None can stand in the way of this gremlin and his truck. Wherever they go, all of Skylands will bare witness to the power of Pop Fizz's pickup truck. It's not just the motion of the potion, but the power of the truck and the submission of the gas pedal.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wow, that was sure an insane story I wrote. I really want Pop Fizz behind the wheel of a big ass Dodge Ram pickup, with his sexy butt bouncing in the driver's seat and the gas pedal at the mercy of his sexy furry foot. I want to be there with him and look at the speedometer climb as I squeeze his sexy butt and kiss him deep with tongue. ;) I really want to have sex with Pop Fizz so badly! ;) Anyway, please do leave a review and your feedback is always appreciated! See you all in the next story! BeastlyBat93, signing off! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUSNEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! :') *leads Bunsen into the bedroom, with Pop Fizz laying on our bed with a lewd grin and proudly flaunting his rock hard erection***


End file.
